Warrior
As a Warrior you will battle foes in fast-paced close-ranged melee combat. Quick and agile, you will rely on melee combos to triumph over your foes. Character At heart, the Warrior is an optimist. He believes in keeping his weapons sharp and his wits sharper. Fond of crude jokes, he sometimes comes across as an uncultured brute, but in battle, he's clever and precise, relying on both raw strength and quick combos to gain the upper hand. Such an attitude is surprising considering his upbringing. His mother was killed by monsters, and his drill sergeant of a father walked out on him—but that hasn't dampened his spirit. He's now on a quest to uncover the truth of his birth and lineage, but he's going to find much more than he bargained for. Primary Attributes * Strong physical attacks * The ability to dash around to avoid foes * Fast and furious weapon combos Weapons Primary: Greatsword, Axe, Hammer Secondary: Gauntlet |image= |other names= |race= Human |gender= Male |class npc= |symbol= yes |base= |primary=Greatsword Hammer Axe |secondary=Gauntlets }} The Warrior is one of the classes available in the game Dragon Nest. Along with the Archer class, it is considered the easiest class to play. At level 15 it branches into Swordsman and Mercenary. The Warrior has the most straightforward style of game play. It is the primary damage dealer in a party and has excellent speed, mobility and dodging skills. It is because of this that it is one of the best class for soloing. Warriors are the most common class in the game and are able to chain long continuous combo's that make them dangerous in PvP and necessary in a dungeon party. Background It is believed that the Warrior was brought to Ironwood village as a child. His mother was killed by monsters, and his heartless father walked out on him and left him to fend for himself. This spurred him to become a powerful fighter in order to uncover the truth of his own lineage, and he trained until he stood above all else in terms of strength. He's an optimistic person, fond of crude and tasteless jokes, and may come across as uncivilized and uneducated, but in truth he is clever, quick witted, and by no means slow. His raw power and high attack speed help him to maintain the upper hand in difficult battles. His spirits remain high and as he is about to find out, he's in for a rough ride... Skills Icon Name Required Skill Lvl Required Char Lvl Target Cast Time Cost Type Impact Punch - 1 Opponent Instant 5MP Active Throw a right hook on enemies and make them float in the sky. 50% attack. Although the area of effect is not wide, it can assault falling enemies. +5% attack per skill level Heavy Slash - 1 Opponent Instant ?MP Active Raise weapon high above head and slash. +?% attack per skill level Rising Slash Heavy Slash (lv2) 3 Opponent Instant 15MP Active After using shoulders to dash enemies, continue attacking enemies to make them float in the sky. 150% attack. It can assault falling enemies. +15% attack per skill level Impact Wave - 5 Opponent Instant 18MP Active Use a weapon to sweep the earth and form a bow wave to beat back enemies by 4 meters. 100% attack. It can assault falling enemies. +10% attack per skill level Circle Break - 9 Opponent Instant 22MP Active Push enemies into the sky by jumping to stomp the earth heavily. 150% attack. It can destroy enemies' defense. +15% attack per skill level Relieve - 30 Self Instant 224MP Active Use inner strength to remove all debuffs instantly. The skill effect will be enhanced every time the skill level is upgraded by 1. Tumble - 1 Self Persistent 2MP Passive Quick-hit the same direction key to roll and dodge all attacks in the effective time. Each success dodge will cost 1% MP. The skill effect is enhanced per skill level Elbow Drop - 1 Self Persistent 0MP Passive Use special attack on the enemies laying down on the ground and hit them with your elbow. 150% special attack. +15% attack per skill level Side Kick - 1 Self Persistent 0MP Passive Right click to use side kick and repel enemies. +10% attack per skill level Wake-up Attack - 5 Self Persistent 0MP Passive When the caster falls down to the ground, double left-click can stun away nearby enemies. +10% attack per skill level Drop Kick Side Kick (lv2) 4 Self Persistent 0MP Passive Use special attack while jumping to fly to kick away enemies. 50% attack. +5% attack per skill level Soccer Kick - 6 Self Persistent 0MP Passive Use special attack on nearby stunned enemies to kick them into the sky. 200% attack. +20% attack per skill level Dash - 10 Self Persistent %2MP Passive Double press the forward direction key to keep running fast. Each time of running costs 2% MP. Sweeping Kick Drop Kick (lvl2) 8 Self Persistent 0MP Passive Double click right button after Side Kick to sweep enemies. Dash Kick Dash (lvl1) 12 Self Persistent 0MP Passive Press the special attack key while running to kick off enemies to a long distance. 100% special attack. +10% special attack per skill level Aerial Evasion - 17 Self Persistent 0MP Passive Use the jump key to be in the right place when being floated by enemies. It can help avoid falling down and being attacked continuously. Each use will cost some MP. Mental Mastery - 20 Self Persistent 0MP Passive Maximum MP increased by a certain percentage. Physical Mastery - 20 Self Persistent 0MP Passive Enhance the stamina to increase the upper limit of HP by 100. +50 HP per skill level Mental Training Mental Mastery(lvl3) 30 Self Persistent 0MP Passive MP recovery increased by a certain percentage. Videos Category:Classes